All Mine
by Howling SheWolf
Summary: After getting use to the 11th division, Akemi's made friends and let her hair down  figuratively . Kenpachi finally gets the fight he's been asking for with Akemi, but it doesn't go exactly as he planned. One shot; 3/3 Kenpachi mini series. Lemon


Captain Zakari walked into the dojo where most of his squad was waiting on him. Ikkaku stopped his fight midway as his captain entered. He looked around and noticed two members missing. Yumichika and Akemi were late again. He sighed and turned to Ikkaku.

"Where are Tatakau and Ayasegawa?" he asked. He pointed out the front doors. He stepped out to find Yumichika braiding Akemi's long brown hair. His legs wrapped around her waist to keep her down. She sat with a defeated look on her face.

"He caught me off guard." She said turning to her captain.

"Don't turn you're head, you'll mess up the braid." He said turning her head back. Akemi gave a deep sigh. "She's constantly getting distracted because of her hair. I'm pulling it back so she can fight better." He said in the mist of a braid.

"I don't get distracted." She growled and turned to look at him. Yumi pushed her head back. Kenpachi just laughed at the childish duo.

"Come fight when you're done." He said heading back inside.

* * *

Akemi had held no restraint when she fought with Aramaki that day. It kinda made everyone feel bad for him. She was angry today and it was very blunt. They called Akemi the winner and Ikkaku pulled her back.

"What's under you're skin?" he asked as she took a seat on the bench. Yumichika came over and quickly undid her braid saying he had to make it beautiful again.

"That boyfriend of yours make you mad?" one guy laughed sitting on the other side of Ikkaku.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." She said in a snippy voice. The three men around her looked shocked.

"Way to hit the dot." Ikkaku said turning to the man beside him. He jumped up and moved away realizing he only made matters worse.

"He was an idiot Aki." Yumi said from behind her, his fingers combing through her hair. He had witnessed it all before they came inside. The only reason she didn't hurt him then was because Yumi pulled her inside.

"Yeah I realized." She said annoyance stinging her voice. Ikkaku tried to hide his smirk as he looked to Yumichika. Akemi was respectful person most of the time, but she was the most fun when she was angry or fighting. Ikkaku loved when she was fired up.

"What did he do?" Ikkaku asked as another fight started.

"He's a rat that's all you need to know." She said as Yumi finally started braiding her hair. Ikkaku let out a small laugh.

"I'd hate to see what you'd do to the poor man." He said jumping up. Yumi finished her hair quickly and she jumped up as soon as he said he was done. As she stood she was making her way out of the dojo she heard her name. She looked over to her captain who was smiling with a grin.

"Since you seem to be in such a fowl mood, why not fight me?" he asked. She was shocked.

"Because I don't want to fight you." She said in a "duh" attitude before turning to leave. This apparently didn't make the captain too happy today.

"You've fought everyone else in the squad." He said quickly. She turned and faced him, very obviously angry.

"Well I'll fight you some other time. I don't want to right now." She said her hands on her hips. The group of men in the squad stood back and watched as they argued. Yumichika grinned, Akemi was the only person his captain would argue with and not threaten to kill.

"No, you'll fight me now. I can take you out of this squad just as fast as I brought you in it." He said fuming. She stood clenching her fists and her jaw. Yachiru jumped up on Kenpachi's back.

"Fine I'll leave." She said before storming out of the dojo. Captain Zakari took off after her.

"You're not getting away from me that easy!" he yelled chasing her, the little pink haired girl clinging to his back. "I'm getting my fight."

"Well you got one!" she yelled before their footsteps disappeared. The rest of the squad looked at each other a little stunned.

"Well that was an interesting lover's spat." Yumichika said heading out of the dojo. Ikkaku gave his friend a strange look.

"What?" he asked confused.

"For Valentine's day, she gave the captain chocolates." He started off as they went outside.

"She gave us chocolates too." Ikkaku said still confused. Yumi sighed.

"But they weren't special like his box." He said in an obvious voice. His friend rolled his eyes and Yumi sighed. "Anyways, he gave her a rose, but nothing's changed between them. Now she's dating guys left and right trying to make him jealous." Yumi said proud that he figured everything out. Ikkaku shook his head.

"He has changed. He gives her more attention than anyone else in the squad. He can't take his eyes off her when she's around. Something has to be going on behind closed doors." He said disagreeing with his friend. Yumichika thought about it.

"True, he normally wouldn't let anyone speak to him like that." He said. "Maybe she didn't notice?" Yumi said thinking.

* * *

Akemi stopped in a small clearing where she didn't spot anyone. She stopped leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. She cursed. When Kenpachi wanted a fight, he wasn't giving up on it so easily. She felt his spirit pressure coming around the corner.

"Dammit!" she cursed and took off again. She ran around the corner to find a dead end. Frustrated she stabbed her zanpakuto into the ground and her knees hit the ground. She was out of breath and tired of running. She leaned against her zanpakuto for support as her Captain and Lieutenant came around the corner.

"See she's right there Kenny." Yachiru said from his shoulder.

"She's too tired to fight now." He said sadly but Akemi raised her hand to him. She took a few breaths before she spoke.

"Tonight" she said between breaths. "I'll fight you." She said putting her hand to her chest. "Dojo" she said huffing. Her captain smirked.

"Okay, at sundown?" he asked. Akemi just nodded. Yachiru giggled.

"Okay Aki, Kenny will meet you at the Dojo at sundown tonight." She said before they took off. Akemi rolled her eyes under her eyelids. This man was driving her nuts.

* * *

The sun was setting and Kenpachi and Yachiru were waiting in the dojo. Kenpachi looked like his normal self, except he had removed his bells and his hair fell down against his head. The girl sat swinging her legs from the bench.

"You know Kenny, it might get to dark in here too see. Maybe you should take the fight outside in the moonlight?" she said looking outside as the sun set.

"She said here." He said excitement in his voice. He was finally getting to fight her. Ever since he first saw her fight he wanted to see how good of a fighter she really was.

"Well you need more light in here. Light some candles or something." She said to him. He sighed and dug some candles out and placed them in the windowsill. It was pitch dark outside as he started lighting the candles.

"Are you going to woo me?" he heard a woman behind him. She turned to see Akemi at the main entrance of the dojo. She had a smirk on her face and a hand on her hip. Her long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, which Kenpachi had never seen her do before. Her outfit was something new to him too. She was wearing her hakama pants and a short white shirt. She never wore tabi anyways, but she came that night barefoot. She held her zanpakuto with her right hand, letting it rest over her shoulder.

"What are you wearing?" he asked his eyes slowly stopping on her bare stomach.

"Yumi attacked me on the way here." She shrugged as she looked around. Yachiru waved from her spot. Akemi waved back with a smile.

"You seem to be in a better mood Aki." She said as Kenpachi finished lighting the candles.

"Yeah, I'm just excited to fight now." She said smiling. Kenpachi glanced at her, his grey eyes catching the bright smile on her face. He cursed the candle light. Their flames danced on the walls and on her body, distracting him from his thoughts. Then he damned his 5th seat. He had given her the clothes to wear in the first place, probably did her hair too. She made her way to one side of the dojo and stood, her zanpakuto still slung over her shoulder.

"Are we gonna fight or are you gonna stare at me all night?" she asked her eyebrow cocked. Zakari gave a big grin and grabbed a hold of his zanpakuto. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two shadows standing in the open doorway watching. He didn't need to do more than glance to know it was Yumichika and Ikkaku. He noticed Akemi looking at them. Yumi smiled and held up a thumb. She just smirked and her golden eyes found Kenpachi's grey ones.

"I'll let you take the first swing." He said opening his shinigami robes. Her smirk turned into a wide smile as she examined the scars on his wide chest.

"I'm not stupid." She said looking him in the face. He shrugged and pulled out his zanpakuto. They both swung and their swords collided in mid air. Sparks flying as the two met. Akemi parried and they swung again. Again as they collided sparks flew. Kenpachi looked from the touching zanpaktuto and followed it down to the owner. His eyes rolled down her arms, down her chest, taking in the stance she was standing in, noticing how long and lean her stomach looked. Curiosity struck him and he wondered if her skin would feel as soft as it looked. He looked back up to see her staring at him.

"You're not going easy on me are you?" she asked looking up to his face. He grinned.

"Never" he said watching the smile appear on her face.

"Good." She said parrying, spinning as she did so. To Kenpachi she moved slowly. The way her hair swung, the way her body moved. She smiled at him as she backed away, her feet dragging on the wooden floor of the dojo. Mentally he cursed the candle light again as it danced against her image and made his thoughts stray to other things besides fighting.

She couldn't help but smile. He was watching her like he was in a trance and she was eating it up. She started tracing the tip of her zanpakuto on the ground, lazily drawing shapes and lines. She was watching her zanpakuto, knowing he wasn't moving. She glanced up, as she stopped tracing and noticed he seemed to snap back into reality. He picked up his zanpakuto and came at her. She couldn't help but smile as she ran at him too. He stopped his legs wide in his stance. His sword held high, he began to swing. Akemi dropped to her knees and slid across the floor, leaning back as she slipped between his legs and behind him. He spun around realizing she was now behind him. She stabbed the ground, spinning around her zanpakuto and pulling herself to her feet.

"You're dodging" he muttered as she yanked her zanpakuto from the floor.

"You're attacking." She said in a mocking voice. Kenpachi smirked enjoying the attitude she gave. He rarely saw it, but it only came out when she was fighting or in a bad mood. A series of swings and blocks were given for a while before anything really happened.

Yumichika turned to his friend his eyes not coming off their captain and his fighting partner.

"She's oozing beauty." He said to his friend. Ikkaku shook his head.

"She's oozing sex appeal." He said correcting his friend. Yumi shrugged. "She looks like she's dancing." He said enjoying the show.

"Either way, Captain is enjoying it." Yumi said watching as Akemi danced with her captain. He swung from the side and Akemi stopped it with her zanpakuto as his grazed the right side of her neck. She pushed him away and her hand presses against her neck to feel blood seeping out of the minor cut. She looked at her hand and the blood that covered it. Her gold eyes shot back to her captain, who was only watching now, his zanpakuto held loosely in his hand. He watched as the trail of blood seeped down her shirt and disappeared. She ran up and jumped at him, he caught her with one hand. His free hand held her up to him, her free hand on his shoulder, and their faces hovering dangerously close to each other.

Yumi cheered to himself as Akemi leaned down and kissed him. Captain Kenpachi Zakari dropped his zanpakuto to the ground in shock. Yumichika elbowed Ikkaku with a big grin on his face as his captain moved his now free hand under his friend. Akemi smiled and pushed herself away, dropping to the floor. She spun and with her heel pushed his zanpakuto away.

"I win" she muttered throwing her own zanpakuto to the ground. The captain took a moment to realize what was going on before he grinned.

"Not the kind of fight I thought it would be." He said stopping to enjoy the light flickering on Akemi's body. Her golden eyes took in her captain. Ikkaku watched awkwardly as his captain and the fourth seat eyed each other lustfully.

"I'm tired. Cue-ball. Take me to my room." Yachiru called jumping on Ikkaku's back. He growled before taking off with his lieutenant. Yumichika stood by the door of the dojo watching as the two seemed to be lost in their own world.

"Well Captain." He said breaking their wondering eyes. Zakari looked to his 5th seat. "It's late. You should probably make sure that injury doesn't get worse before she gets home." She smiled pointing to Akemi's bleeding neck. Kenpachi turned back to the woman in front of him. He reached out for her hand. She bent down and grabbed the fallen zanpakutos and took her captain's hand.

They made their way to Akemi's room. Kenpachi made an attempt to clean her cut, but she ended up putting the actual bandage on. Kenpachi insisted on cleaning the blood that ran down her neck. Akemi handed him the wet cloth and let him wipe away the drying blood. He followed the trail down into her shirt, until it had to be removed to reach the blood.

"Not fair" she said with a small grin on her face. Kenpachi grinned and slid out of his shinigami robes. They both sat in their hajama pants.

His free hand rested on her back holding her up as he wiped her hands behind her to support the awkward position. The blood stopped at the curve of her breast. As he wiped the last of it away his face leaned closer into her collar. He pushed the strap of her bra down as his hand skimmed over her chest. He greedily eyed it, wanting to feel her soft skin under his rough hands. He dropped the cloth, placing his hand on her upper back as he kissed the base of her neck. She gasped at the surprise. Her hands found a resting spot on his shoulders. She leaned back giving him more access to her neck, enjoying his tongue lapping against her skin and his teeth nibbling at the soft skin of her neck. Her chest rose and fell below him as he left a bruise on her neck. He lifted her and placed her on the bed. He climbed over her his lips on hers possessively. He clawed at her bra until it came off. His rough hands messaged her breast. She lay back with a smile on her lips, moaning with pleasure. He quickly slid off his and her hajama pants and climbed back over her. He gave her another kiss before he penetrated her walls. She gave out a cry as he slowly moved in and out at first. Eventually he quickened and so did her breathing. The air filled with the sounds of their pants and groans. The air smelled of sex as they finished. He turned on his side and pulled her to him.

Akemi rolled closer to him willingly, his warm arms surrounding her body. Her nose skimmed his chest. She felt his teeth grazing the top of her ear.

"You're mine now Aki." He said in a husky voice in her ear as if only for her to hear. She grinned and whispered to the air, hopefully loud enough for him to hear.

"And you're all mine Kenny." She said resting her head on his shoulder as he pulled the blanket around them and they both quickly fell to sleep.


End file.
